


if I could heal your broken wings (we could fill the sky with your brilliant light)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, clover isn't having any of it, fair game, marrow is a good boi, qrow feels, qrow is being self depricating, rwby7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: #2 “None of this is your fault”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: RWBY Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264628
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	if I could heal your broken wings (we could fill the sky with your brilliant light)

**Author's Note:**

> For Sharrakor

The mission had been a failure… And it was all his fault. 

Qrow knew the curtain of peace surrounding him would eventually be torn down and he would soon be thrust back into the cruel reality that was his life. 

He was  _ cursed _ . Anyone that got close to him was doomed to fall at his side… 

He’d hoped things would be different with Clover, that the other would be safe, protected by his own bubble of good fortune from pain that followed his every move. 

How foolish he was to think he could ever have anything good in his life, to believe that he could have one person in his life it was safe to keep close. 

How  _ selfish _ ! 

This was  _ precisely  _ why he kept people at a distance, to protect them from himself and the burden he brought. 

Clover was so good, so kind… willing to place himself into danger just to be by Qrow’s side, regardless of the other people that needed him, the duty he had, he had been willing to risk it all for him. 

Qrow should have known better, shouldn’t have allowed the other man to pursue his interest, Qrow knew that he should have shut the other man down in the beginning, never let things get this far out of hand.. 

But, it had been so long since anyone had looked at him like that, his heart had ached to reach out to another, to find someone that he could get close to… 

He should have been  _ safe _ ! 

Qrow was ripped from his self deprecating spiral by a hand gently tapping his shoulder, “Captain’s awake, he’s asking for you, demanding really. Said to drag you by your cape if that what it took to get you to come see him” Marrow spoke calmly, the way his tail curled downward exposed his true feelings for the situation. 

“He’s awake?” Qrow asked, 

Marrow nodded, “Still in pretty bad shape, but the doc said he was stable and can have visitors. So, we doing this the easy way or the hard way?”

Looking down at his hands clenched in his lap, shaking his head, “I shouldn’t, especially if he’s-” Qrow’s words were cut off by the Faunus gripping his bicep and pulling him to his feet. 

“Hard way it is then.” he replied dragging Qrow down the hallway towards what he assumed was Clover’s hospital room. “Like i said, Captain’s Orders.” 

Rolling his eyes Qrow just allowed himself to be dragged along, he wasn’t in any mood to fight the other off. 

He’d need to see Clover again eventually, better to simply rip the bandaid off now, he could find something to drown his sorrows with after. Qrow wasn’t his sister, he’d end things with Clover the right way, the man deserved proper closure, not just Qrow vanishing from his life without any sort of explanation. 

When they eventually reached their destination Marrow let go of Qrow’s arm and motioned for the door, when Qrow didn’t move, just stood there staring at the door he spoke up again. “He’s not actually as bad as he looks, his Aura took most of the blow, and that Jaune kid being there was a life saver, He was lucky. He’ll be fine in a few days, good as new.” 

_ Lucky.  _

Not so long as Qrow remained in his life… Taking a deep breathe Qrow stepped forward and opened the door and sealing his fate. 

When he entered the room, he found Clover propped up in his bed by a mound of pillows, looking over his scroll, from the sounds emanating from the device he must have been watching footage from the mission, though when he heard the sound of the door closing, he closed down his scroll and looked over to Qrow, his face breaking out into a wide smile. 

“Hey! Look who finally showed up, lucky me!” Clover said, waving him over. 

Qrow sat himself in the chair next to the bed, looking the other over with a critical eye, there was a bandage wrapped around his head, a large band-aid under his right eye and his arm was bandaged up and wrapped in a sling.

“I know what your thinking Qrow…” Clover said, tone and expression turning serious for a moment, before breaking out into a smirk “your thinking ‘ _ Damn, how can this man still be so hot all bandaged up in a hospital gown?’ _ It’s a gift, really!” 

“Clover… I-” again, he was cut off before he could even begin.

Clover was still smiling, but his eyes held something more “I know what your about to say. Don't. Really, don’t. What happened out there was  _ not  _ your fault. You don’t get to take the blame for every bad thing that happens. That's not how this works. Just like I don't get to take credit for every good thing that happens out in the field.” 

“I screwed up, I should have been more focused on my surroundings, my injuries are my own fault. Nobody else's. Got it?” Clovers stare didn’t waver, the conviction in his eyes was like steel and Qrow could feel his own deflating the longer he stared into those beautiful deep green depths. 

Qrow’s eyes eventually fell and he nodded, “Alright. Now you may speak! But if you even try to say anything self deprecating or incriminating i  _ will  _ throw a pillow at you, so be warned.”

“I’m- I... “ Qrow stuttered out before giving up on words all together and getting up, he closed the space between them and cupped Clover’s face as if he were the most precious thing in all of Atlas, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. 

“I’m so happy your okay.” he said against the other man's lips before pulling away slightly and taking a seat on the bed beside him. 

Reaching his own non-injured hand out, Clover wiped at the tears beginning to collect at the corners of Qrow’s eyes before pulling him into another kiss.

It may be selfish and dangerous to remain where he did, but as he felt the warmth from the other man seep into his skin and they love shining from his eyes… Qrow knew he wouldn’t ever be able to leave his side. 

“I love you…” Qrow whispered into the space between them, vocalizing the feeling he’d felt growing between them since their first mission together. 

Clover pulled him into one more kiss, this one deeper and more passionate than the last, “I love you too.”

“Lucky me.” 

“Yeah, Lucky you~” Qrow would never tire of hearing those words followed by that stupid wink, this man… meeting him was the greatest luck of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Another round of Requests have been opened! of course the first thing i would write is Fair Game!! i loved writting this, so once i'm all caught up on reqs and IYCCA you can absolutly exspect more of these boys.


End file.
